


Post-Final Battle Celebration

by SonicWildfire_77



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Outer Space, Post-Battle, Post-Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Adventure 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicWildfire_77/pseuds/SonicWildfire_77
Summary: A VERY short Shasoni drabble that takes place right after the final boss of Sonic Adventure 2.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76
Collections: Sonic Fanfics





	Post-Final Battle Celebration

"Sonic! The ARK will impact Earth in five minutes! Hurry, you and Shadow!"

The Finalhazard roared as it leeched onto the Space Colony ARK, fast approaching Earth from above. Sonic and Shadow had both entered their super forms to take down the mighty beast.

Sonic made the first move. He quickly maneuvered to one of the bright pink blemishes on the lizard's body and rammed into it.

"You're up, Shads!" Sonic yelled out.  
"Here I come, you creep!" Shadow cried out to the Finalhazard before he, too, sped toward a pink blemish on the lizard and struck.

For the next few minutes, this continued as the Finalhazard tried to fight back. In a vain effort, it formed a protective bubble shield around itself, but the two super hedgehogs were able to get past it and put the monster out of commission before it could send the ARK crashing into Earth.

Everyone on board the ARK cheered as they watched Sonic and Shadow land the final hits on the Finalhazard before they met and quickly made a break for the ARK, still in their super forms.

Or at least Shadow did.

Sonic wordlessly grabbed Shadow by the arm and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Shadow was dumbfounded. He was so shocked by this spontaneous gesture that he could do nothing but let it happen.

As soon as Sonic pulled away from Shadow, the striped hedgehog's skin instantly flushed with a deep red color.

"S-Sonic...! Wh-why would you do this now...?!" Shadow stuttered, still in disbelief at what just happened.

"You're great, man," Sonic replied, blushing, miserably failing at trying to hide the fact he was crushing on Shadow hard.

Shadow continued to stutter incoherently before suddenly stopping.

Sonic was about to ask Shadow what was wrong before he was met with the feeling of Shadow's lips crashing into his.

Sonic's eyes flew open. Shadow pulled away from the kiss just as quickly as he had initiated it.

Both floated in space, still completely befuddled.

Back on the ARK, everyone's jaws dropped.

"Did that really just happen?"


End file.
